Demon
by Zelgadis55
Summary: ABC Challenge. D & E - Remember the Cottage Cheese Demon mentioned in the 1st episode of Season 2? Mikey's brothers certainly don't, so why is it that Mikey is so sure of its existence, despite the ridiculing from his siblings? 2K12 Turtles, set between Season 1 finale and season 2 start. Mikey centric. No OCs. Please R&R, thanks! :-)
1. Prologue

Series: TMNT

Author: Zelgadis55

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: ABC Challenge. D - Remember the Cottage Cheese Demon mentioned in the 1st episode of Season 2? Mikey's brothers certainly don't, so why is it that Mikey is so sure of its existence, despite the ridiculing from his siblings? 2K12 Turtles, set between Season 1 finale and season 2 start. Mikey centric.

A/N: Don't worry, despite the prologue, this story is about the turtles, not any OCs or unknowns. They are only important for setting the story in motion. Ch 1 should be up in a couple of days or so.

**Demon**

Prologue

The old school shed was dark and dingy. The light-bulb was broken but that was okay, it was not like anyone used the building any longer. Not when there was a brand, spanking new one only a short distance away and this one was slated to be pulled down during the next holiday break in a few week's time. The windows were filthy and boarded up in the places where vandals had smashed them. The only equipment remaining inside was damaged and rusty with disuse. The small building itself was cordoned off with a hire-a-fence made of chicken wire and the threat of detention for any trespassers.

No one came here anymore. Those likely to break the rules had already and had since lost any further interest, which made the old shed perfect for its current use.

Two shadowy figures moved cautiously within, one with distinct purpose, the other, nervous trepidation. A frantic squeal of fright sounded from the latter as she brushed against an old spider web.

"_Getitoff!_" she shrieked, dancing around like a mad woman. "_Getitoff!_"

The other looked up with impatient annoyance from where she squatted, carefully measuring out lines for a perfectly shaped pentagram. This was why she had not wanted the company. "Calm down, you'll draw attention to us and then we'll be in trouble."

"But..." The girl kept writhing and twisting in her hysteria.

A sigh resounded throughout the ramshackle room. The crouched figure stood, snatching up the nearby penlight and walking over to the hapless victim in the sticky threads. Roughly, she turned her companion around, shining the weak torchlight over the panicking girl and pulling off all the webbing she could see. "It's off. Now stop whimpering and make yourself useful. Place these carefully on the points and intersections of the pentagram while I finish drawing the lines."

A bag filled with small pillar candles was shoved brusquely into the panting girl's hand and she squinted tremulously at her friend through the poor lighting. "Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?"

"How hard can it be? I'm totally sick and tired of mother giving me the same garbage for lunch, every single day. She knows how much I despise cottage cheese."

The two enshrouded girls finished their preparations before lighting the meticulously arranged candles in the grimy space.

"It's the devil's food and it's time to prove it!"

- . - . -


	2. D - Demon

Series: TMNT

Author: Zelgadis55

Beta: imjustpeachee (Thank you so much!)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: ABC Challenge. D - Remember the Cottage Cheese Demon mentioned in the 1st episode of Season 2? Mikey's brothers sure don't, so why is it that Mikey is so sure of its existence, despite the ridiculing from his siblings? 2K12 Turtles, set between Season 1 finale and season 2 start. Mikey centric. Please R&R. Concrit is always welcome.

Thank you everyone that has reviewed, faved and followed not only this story but all my one shots and 'And One to Grow On'. Your support really helps so please remember to comment on what you like (or don't like and why).

**Demon**

Ch - 1

"Is that all you've got?" Raph yelled in challenge after the fleeing Purple Dragons as they blindly bolted out into the still busy street. Leo laid a hand on Raph's arm, gently reminding him without words not to follow.

The sun had only set a short time ago and the four turtles were out earlier than they usually would be. They felt fantastic, confident from their recent victory over the Kraang and they were more than a little cocky. _Nothing_ could spoil their collective mood. Currently they were on their way to April's to meet up with and hang out on her building's rooftop. She and her father had only returned to their old home a week and a half ago and understandably, she hadn't been by to visit since. April and Kirby O'Neil had a lot to catch up on and her father was naturally a little clingy after everything that had happened over the last three quarters of a year.

The brothers were nearly to their friend's building when Leo had spotted the trouble down below. The usual group of Purple Dragon idiots had two teenage girls backed into an alley. Needless to say, the heroic teens had made very short work of the wannabe thugs but for some odd reason, the girls were still standing there, shaking and staring wide-eyed at their unusual saviours.

Michelangelo's eyes lit upon a nearby bag which had fallen when the girls had been cornered. Almost but not quite pouncing on it, Mikey enthusiastically picked up the small, insulated bag and happily approached the miraculously still there humans. He grinned his usual friendly smile, teeth glinting brightly in the dim lighting of the shadowy alleyway as he noticed the girls flick their gaze in his direction. Closing his eyes as his affectionate smile grew larger, Mikey didn't notice the visible cringe as he thrust his hand out, holding the once fallen bag before them.

"Uh... Mikey," Donatello's voice called out softly with the beginnings of a warning from behind him.

However, Michelangelo paid no heed, "Here! You dropped your bag."

Mikey's eyes opened wide in surprise and the expression on his face fell as a sudden shriek echoed through the narrow passage and felt his hand roughly and weakly slapped away. The young turtle watched in heartfelt dismay as the girls pushed and shoved at each other frantically in their desperation to get away. He felt Donnie's hand come down and rest gently on his shoulder.

"Leave it Mikey. _We_ know you meant well and that's all that matters." Donnie said gently, trying to sound comforting.

Ignoring him, Mikey shrugged his brother off and began to run after the terrified teenagers, "Hey, you forgot your bag!" he called. For some he felt like he really needed to give it back.

Mikey ground to an abrupt halt as Leo suddenly landed in front of him, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"You can't go after them, Mikey. It's still early and the street is too crowded. If the contents of the bag are important, we can just ask April to drop it in at the police station tomorrow." Leo said firmly.

"Yeah..." Mikey sighed, looking past his brother,"I guess... but we saved them, Leo. We saved the whole city just a couple of weeks ago! Why would they still be so scared of us?" he asked plaintively, shifting to gaze into Leo's face.

"It's just the way humans are, little brother."

"Not everyone is as great as my sweet April and Mu... I... I m... mean as great as April and Murakami-san." Donnie stuttered in embarrassment.

"Face it bro, this is as good as it gets. _No one_ else is going to accept us and the sooner you realise that, the better off we'll _all_ be." Raph grunted, coming up beside the rest of them.

Mikey nodded solemnly at his wiser brothers before plastering his customary smile back over his face. Despite what the others said and believed, Mikey just _knew_ they would find and make more friends eventually. After all, what were the odds that out of millions of people in the city above their home, they had met and befriended the only few humans capable of having an open mind to look past their appearance?

And no, Mikey had no intention of ever asking that question of Donnie.

- . - . -

A few hours later, Mikey and his brothers returned home to find Master Splinter waiting up patiently for them, a steaming cup of fragrant tea in hand. "How did your visit go, my sons?"

Mikey tried to smother his snicker at the dreamy expression cast on Donnie's face.

"She was perfect, Master Splinter." Donnie's eyes went wide as he realised what he said... again... and he quickly corrected himself, bright red swallowing his natural olive green. "I mean, it was perfect! We had a great time and April said to say hi!"

Splinter smiled in light amusement and dipped his head in acknowledgement of the message. "You had no trouble then tonight, I take it?"

"Not unless you count the Purple Dragons mugging two helpless girls." Leo admitted. "We encountered them on the way over to April's."

"Not so helpless," Raph smirked. "They sure put Mikey in his place."

"Did not!" Mikey protested. It wasn't _like_ that.

"They saw you?" Splinter turned his concerned gaze on a suddenly squirming Michelangelo.

"Actually, Sensei," Leo admitted, "they saw all of us. They didn't run away until well after Fong and his cronies did."

"Cronies? Really?" Raph asked incredulously.

Leo shot Raph a withering look.

"The girls dropped this." Mikey held out the bag. "Leo wouldn't let me give it back and I forgot to give it to April to turn in before she went back inside."

Splinter examined the bag. "Do not worry about it, Michelangelo. It is merely an insulated lunch bag. It is unlikely to contain anything of importance."

"In...sulatid?"

"Insulated. It keeps things cool," Donnie explained, "or warm."

"Oh. How is lunch not important?" Mikey ignored the eye rolls around him and stared more closely at the bag. His tongue stuck out slightly as he decided to open it and pull out the contents. There were three differently shaped containers within and a melted icepack. Two of the containers were empty, however the tub with the screw on lid was still full to the brim. Mikey immediately unscrewed the top. Once the lid was open, a foul, mouldy stench filled the air, causing everyone but Mikey to lean away.

"Ugh! What is that terrible smell?"

"That's meant to be somebody's lunch?"

"That smell's more revolting than Mikey's face!"

Mikey felt a flash of hurt at that last statement but he ignored it and instead turned to Splinter, trying to pass the container over to the humanoid rat. "What is it, Master Splinter?"

Splinter wrinkled his sensitive nose in displeasure and tried not to taste the odour emanating from the tub. It was not easy. At all. He peered at the item held in Mikey's hand but made no move to take it. "It would appear to be cottage cheese, Michelangelo," he admitted. "Very off, very mouldy, cottage cheese."

Mikey's face brightened in curiosity. Cheese? He wondered if it tasted as good as melted mozzarella and went to dip his finger in to try it.

Splinter shook his head, reaching out to stop his curious son. "It has gone bad and will make you sick if you eat it. Please, for _all_ of our sakes," he stressed, "replace the lid on the container and throw it into the trash."

Disappointment filled Mikey but he nodded and did as he was asked, much to the collective relief of everyone else in the room.

- . - . -

Mikey tried to sleep that night, really, he did but his mind kept wandering back to the cottage cheese and wondering how it would taste on pizza. Finally, after a couple of hours of restless tossing and turning, Mikey could stand it no longer. If he didn't at least taste it, bad or not, the curiosity would surely eat him alive.

Putting all his ninja stealth into practice, Mikey quietly sneaked past the bedrooms of his brothers, extra vigilant as he passed Leo's room. Seriously, that turtle would probably wake up from a single tear splashing onto soft carpet or from someone even glancing harshly at his signed Space Heroes issue one comic, he was that light of a sleeper.

He made his way triumphantly into the kitchen, happy that he heard no doors open, no movement behind him. Mikey carefully flicked on the kitchen light switch and looked around behind him, eyeing all the dark corners carefully. Once satisfied, he made his way to the kitchen waste bin.

The small tub was mercifully still in there, sitting innocently on the top, seal still tight. For just the smallest of moments, Mikey could have sworn he saw the glow of a dark aura emanate from the container but he laughed it off as lack of sleep combined with his usually over-active imagination.

Smiling mischievously, Mikey slowly unscrewed the lid, his eyes growing ever wider with wonder. Moments later, he placed the lid down on the bench beside the microwave and slowly reached out his finger. It was moment of truth time and he fully intended to savour the moment.

"Mikey?"

Startled, Mikey whipped his hand back and turned hurriedly on the spot, his head leading the way even as he threw his arms behind his back in order to hide what he was holding.

"Leo!" Mikey grinned, his smile just a little too broad to truly be considered innocent. Carefully, he slipped the tub onto the bench and surreptitiously knocked it to gently slide behind the microwave. "What are you doing up at... oh... two thirty am?" the prankster asked, totally not glancing obviously at the clock on the microwave.

Leo stared suspiciously. "I could ask you the same question, little brother. What are you hiding behind your shell?"

"Me?" Mikey squeaked, "Nothing! Nope, nothing behind my shell at all!"

"Uh huh."

"Unless you mean my hands, bro! Yeah, just practising shadow puppetry behind my shell. You know, any opportunity and all." Mikey gushed, absolutely positive that Leo would buy his story. He still watched Leo warily though, as the older turtle began to walk toward him.

"What are you really doing, Michelangelo?"

Mikey pulled his hands from behind and held them up in mock surrender. "I got up to get a drink, Leo and like I said, decided to practice."

"Shadow puppetry..." Leo repeated in a disbelieving tone.

Mikey nodded eagerly, "For sure, dude! You'll see my mad skills one day, when I'm ready to show them off." Turning his shell to Leo, Mikey reached up and took a glass from the cabinet before going to the sink and filling it from the tap. Mikey was fully aware of Leo still carefully watching him so he made an obvious show of slowly and noisily drinking the cool liquid. He managed, somehow, to hide his amusement at the noise of disgust his brother made.

"I'm going back to bed and you should too. We have training in the morning." Leo said pointedly before leaving.

"Night Leo." Mikey said cheerfully following.

- . - . -

Nearly an hour passed and Mikey felt the consequences of his earlier drink come back to haunt him so he got up to take care of the problem. On the way back to his room, he decided to slip back into the kitchen and try again. Heading directly towards the microwave, Mikey reached over, pulling the small tub from out behind it excitedly.

Mikey stared in disbelief.

The tub was _empty_.

There was no trace whatsoever of any of the cottage cheese remaining.

Mikey couldn't understand it until he remembered Leo's earlier suspicious behaviour. He snickered to himself in amusement.

It seemed big brother was just as curious about the new possible pizza topping as he was.

- . - . -

Mikey's alarm buzzed insistently, dragging the tired turtle into unwelcome wakefulness. He seriously had not ended up with enough sleep the previous night and it had all been for nothing. He never got to taste the cottage cheese. Eventually, Mikey could not ignore the sound any longer and he reached over to shut off the grating alarm before flopping back into his cozy bed; wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep and continue his dream of comics eating pizza.

"_Get your lazy shell outta bed, Mikey!_" Raph's bellowing voice was accompanied by an incessant pounding that managed to rattle both the door _and_ the action figures on the shelving near his bed.

Mikey groaned and dragged himself from his mattress, lumbering tiredly to the door. For a moment he thought about snapping at his brother until realisation sunk in that it was Raph. He blinked sleepily and steeled himself before flinging open the door and singing out loudly. "Good morning, my dear brother! This is such a wonderful day, isn't it? I just bet it's all bright blue skies and shining sun with the birds twittering merrily in the trees and not a cloud in sight!" Mikey managed to hide his chuckle of amusement at Raph's response to his obnoxiously enthusiastic greeting. There really was nothing better than starting the day poking fun at one of his brothers.

"Forecast says it's pissing down with a chance of a storm later today." Raph glared, poking Mikey hard between his eyes. "Now wipe that sickening look off your face and come make breakfast already. You know Leo sucks at it."

Mikey snickered again as Raph strode away, grumbling to himself about people waking up so damned cheerful so early in the morning.

About ten minutes later, Mikey wandered into the kitchen. Leo was already present and appeared to be searching anxiously for something, his beak screwed up in a mild look of disgust.

"Ugh, Mikey! How many times have we told you to wash between your toes when you shower?" Raphael asked rudely from just behind, making Mikey jump slightly in surprise.

"Gee bro, I dunno. A hundred? Two hundred times?" Mikey teased. "You don't need to keep reminding me, you know."

"Obviously I do, because that rotten, cheesy smell is disgusting. It's worse than out in the tunnels with all the..."

"That smell isn't coming from Mikey, Raph," Leo interrupted. "It was already in here, long before either of you turned up."

"Really?"

Mikey poked his tongue out in a full blown raspberry and Raph quickly grabbed hold, yanking it harshly enough to make him cry out.

Leo ignored their antics, instead staring at an unpleasant mouldy patch on the bench near the microwave. "It is however, Michelangelo's fault."

Mikey jerked away from Raph to stare at the leader in disbelief. "What? I didn't even do anything yet!"

"You were in here in the middle of the night," Leo pointed out, "obviously after a late night snack which you lied to me about."

"Well... kinda but not..."

"And you didn't clean up after yourself," Leo indicated to the glass in the sink as evidence. "I don't know how you got these mouldy stains everywhere but I suggest you clean them up before Master Splinter comes in and sees them."

"Or smells them." Raph added; unnecessarily in Mikey's opinion.

"But I didn't..."

"Now, Mikey." Leo ordered, refusing to give Mikey a chance to stand up for himself. "We would like to be able to eat breakfast sometime before training."

With that, Mikey watched miserably as Leo and Raph left the kitchen. This wasn't his doing but neither brother was willing to hear him out. Not that he could have explained what happened anyway.

Mikey sighed and got to work cleaning up the numerous mouldy growths throughout the kitchen.

- . - . -

Training came and went. Mikey had taken such a long time trying to clean the kitchen of its unwanted furry growths, that the brothers had missed out on breakfast. As a result, they were all exhausted and starving. Typically, Splinter had decided missing the meal would be a good lesson to the boys on the consequences of lack of hygiene and cleanliness. Due to this, Mikey was not in anyone's good books and his brothers had been snippy and short tempered with him all morning.

All four walked into the kitchen, suddenly finding the need to cover their mouths with their hands. The musty stench was simply overpowering.

Raph reached out with one hand, roughly grabbing Mikey's shoulder and spinning him around to face him. "I thought we told you to clean up your mess?" He snapped, half choking from the overwhelming fetor.

"I did clean it up! Even though it wasn't my mess!" Mikey protested.

"It's worse than before. Obviously you were just playing around instead." Leo said stoically, though his hand remained firmly over his mouth and nose slits.

"Actually, aspergillus fumigatus and other fungi and moulds have a tendency to thrive under certain conditions. For example, damp or humid conditions without adequate airflow or fluctuating tem...per... atures..." Donatello trailed off as he saw three blank stares gaping at him.

"Hey, we found his off switch." Raph jeered.

Donnie glared then sighed and continued. "If mould is not properly dealt with, it can be almost impossible to get rid of. It also has a rather rapid growth rate. However..." Donnie paused, looking around the kitchen at the numerous growths, "it should not have grown, or been able to spread, quite this quickly."

"Which just goes to show that Mikey did _nothing_ about it earlier!" Raph exploded.

"I did so!" Mikey cried out indignantly before looking pleadingly towards Donatello but he quickly focused elsewhere. Mikey then turned to Leo, unable to believe that Donnie wasn't going to help him out in his time of need.

Leo shook his head in disappointment and fixed his eyes unerringly on Mikey's. "This was your doing, your responsibility. You need to clean up your own messes." With that said, Leo, Donnie and a fuming Raph left the room, closing the door behind them with Mikey still inside.

Mikey couldn't believe this. He didn't do it! He didn't cause this but once again, no one was listening to him. Sure, he liked to joke around and prank his family and friends a lot but that didn't mean he would lie about this, nor did he want to clean up after something like this, so really, they should have known he would never have done it.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Mikey opened the cupboard under the sink to get the cleaning vinegar out again and set to work. When he was almost finished, a soft squelching, gliding noise behind the refrigerator caught his attention.

Wide eyed, Mikey crept silently towards the fridge. He peered down the side and at first saw nothing. Mikey began to relax again when suddenly there was movement behind the food storage tubs at the side of it. Cringing, Mikey reached over, taking a tentative hold of the topmost container before yanking it back and staring at a creature which stared unblinkingly right back at him with slightly glowing, greenish, yellow eyes.

The thing had a mottled, lumpy appearance with the onset of stubby, oozing arms and the tiny beginnings of sharp, pointed ears poking out the side of what could only have been its head. It was hard to be sure though, as there was no neck and no way to differentiate between the creature's head and body.

"Aww, you're actually kinda cute in a weird, misshapen way." Mikey cooed after a minute of mutual staring.

Its musty, off smell did not go unnoticed by Mikey but he didn't really care. It probably wasn't the little critter's fault any more than the mouldy mess was his. Mikey straightened.

Mouldy mess?

Musty stank?

He shook his head. Nuh! Couldn't be. It was a little over twice the size of what had been in that tub last night.

But this little gremlin like being sure did remind him of it.

They continued to stare at each other for another couple of minutes before the creature grinned demonically with a dripping, malformed mouth. Mikey watched the drip of drool hit the top of the storage box it was on, seeing a cheesy, mouldy patch suddenly spread and rapidly grow.

"You're the one causing the mess!" Mikey exclaimed in realisation. He grinned excitedly. "Wait'll my bros see you, little dude. They'll _have_ to believe me! Wait here, okay? I'll be right back!"

Mikey practically danced over to the door and opened it, peering out into the common area. "Leo, Raph, Donnie! Come here, quick!" he called happily. His brothers stood and began to walk his way, glancing at each other with 'what now' expressions. "Bros, I found what's causing the mould and you are not gonna believe it!"

"You better have finished cleaning the kitchen, Mikey, we're hungry!" Raph threatened.

"Nearly done, bro," Mikey assured with a dismissive wave of his hand, "but that's totally not important."

"I'll give you totally not important in a minute!"

Mikey brushed off the meaningless threat and led the way to the fridge, a broad grin lighting up his freckled face. Closing his eyes and turning side on, he posed dramatically, hand pointing to where the little cheesy demon had been only a minute previously. "Taadaa!" Mikey crowed, utterly pleased with himself.

…

Silence.

…

Mikey opened his eyes looking in consternation at his fiercely glaring brothers.

"There is nothing there, Mikey."

- . - . -

In the next chapter: Beware the Cheese!

To be concluded in E – Explode. (which will be posted as part of this same story)


	3. E - Explode

Beta: imjustpeachee (Thank you for letting me bounce thoughts off you)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All dialogue in the epilogue directly from 'The Mutation Situation'.

Warnings: Where the dank demon treads, the mouldy cheese grows and spreads.

Summary: ABC Challenge. E - Remember the Cottage Cheese Demon mentioned in the 1st episode of Season 2? Mikey's brothers certainly don't, so why is it that Mikey is so sure of its existence, despite the ridiculing from his siblings? 2K12 Turtles, set between Season 1 finale and season 2 start. Mikey centric. Please R&R. Concrit is always welcome.

**Explode**

(continuation of Demon)

Ch - 2

Mikey led the way to the fridge, a broad grin lighting up his freckled face. Closing his eyes and turning side on, he posed dramatically, hand pointing to where the little cheesy demon had been only a minute previously. "Taadaa!" Mikey crowed, utterly pleased with himself.

…

Silence.

…

Mikey opened his eyes looking in consternation at his fiercely glaring brothers.

"There is nothing there, Mikey."

"Nothing but more of that mouldy substance which appears as if it is now growing _into_ our _food storage containers_!"

"I cannot believe even you could be this irresponsible, Mikey."

"But... it... it was _there_, bros!" Mikey insisted, pointing at the spot where the creature had sat mocking him just a few short minutes ago. "It was _right there_! I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Leo asked, a cold anger filling his features.

"Some kind of mouldy, cheesy like creature. It was kind of cute, in a weird, demonic way." Mikey explained, already pulling more containers away from beside the refrigerator to check behind both them and the fridge itself. The only thing stopping him from simply tossing them aside was the fact the tubs held various ingredients like flour and sugar. Michelangelo, out of all of them, truly understood the importance of food.

"Just finish cleaning this up Mikey." Leo ordered unemotionally, tired of the whole thing. "Stop making excuses and stop procrastinating."

"Pro... what?" Mikey stopped looking for the creature and turned to Donatello in confusion.

"Procrastinating," Donnie repeated in annoyance. "Wasting time."

Leo stood straight, closed his eyes and held one hand imperiously into the air, a single digit extended straight up. "Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today."

Raph rolled his eyes and pushed Mikey aside as he opened the fridge door. He stared inside at the contents before reaching in for an apple and walking out of the kitchen with his prize. Moments later, Mikey heard a bellow of rage explode from the other room and he looked nervously to his remaining brothers.

Leo breathed deeply, gathering his already strained patience, "I guess we better go see what set him off this time."

Mikey followed his older brothers out to the common area. Raph was facing him, fuming so hard that Mikey was sure he could see steam rising from the top of his head.

"_What. Did. You. Do. Mikey!_" he snapped furiously.

Mikey darted behind Donnie and peeked out cautiously. "Already told you, _nothing_."

"Did you drag us in there just to _distract_ us? How did you even..."

"What is going on out here?" Splinter's voice, while not actually yelling, somehow over-powered everyone else's.

All four brothers turned to face an obviously angry sensei who stood, tail swishing ever so slightly, just outside the doorway of the dojo, facing them.

"Not only did Mikey not clean up his mess, like he was supposed to," Raph seethed, "causing us to miss breakfast and now lunch but somehow, he spread it out here!"

Raph waved his arm around the room. Sure enough, there was splotchy, cheesy mould in multiple places throughout the pit. On the benches, on the floor, on the cushions, on the beanbag, even over the middle of the _television_ screen.

"Why do you always blame me for everything? We were all in the kitchen together, bro."

Donnie stared around the pit thoughtfully, "Honestly, I don't see how Mikey could have done this. Except for training, he's been in the kitchen all day and we were out here only minutes prior."

"Two words. _Doctor Prankenstein_."

Mikey opened his mouth to proclaim his innocence yet again but Splinter shook his head wearily and spoke.

"I have seen and heard enough. You will all work together to fix this."

"_What? _You're not even going to _deal_ with him?"

"You heard me, Raphael. If this happens again, find the cause but do not lay blame without _proof_." Splinter turned and walked back into the dojo to continue his meditation. He closed the door firmly behind him.

- . - . -

A few hours passed and the lair was finally free of the mould once more, however the smell still lingered even over that of the cleaning vinegar. Unfortunately, no one could pinpoint the source of the offending odour; it just seemed to be everywhere. Thankfully though, it was much diminished in comparison to earlier. After finally eating, everyone went their separate ways. Leo to the dojo for some extra practise on his forms, Donnie to his lab to continue working on a cure for the Pulverizer, Mikey went into his room to read comics away from the tense atmosphere and Raph had fallen asleep on the beanbag in the pit, while watching a monster car rally on T.V.

Unnoticed by the dozing Raphael, the fetor in the area began to slowly increase again and there was a quiet, grating chuckle that reverberated softly through the air. A squelchy, slithering sound that could only have been made by an oozing, legless creature scraped lightly through the room, slowly coming closer, ever closer to the slumbering turtle. Soon, Raph was twitching in his sleep, beak wrinkling from the growing offensive stench but he still didn't wake.

The living, rotten cheese smirked in its own crumbly way and slunk onto Raph's plastron, sliding slowly around and drooling over him. Cheesy mould spread slowly across the turtle's chest plates where the spittle splashed. Raph began to lightly cough, dozily lifting his hand to cover his mouth as Mikey wandered back into the room.

The creature looked up, meeting the nunchuck wielding turtle's scared, wide gaze and acknowledged him with an evil leer.

Mikey noticed the demonic little critter had doubled in size again, its spindly arms and pointed ears much more defined than ever before. Its eyes, now larger and cat slit, contained a wicked intelligence that had not been present when they first encountered each other. Mikey couldn't help but remember back to Donnie's lecture while they had all been cleaning, about how mould spores being breathed in could make a person extremely sick and he suddenly felt terrified for his brother being so close to the devilish little beast.

"_Raph!_" Mikey yelled as he raced towards him. "Wake up bro! It's on you!"

Raph had already been slowly waking due to the horrible stench pervading his olfactory senses, not to mention the increasing coughing, but now he startled to complete wakefulness, sitting up and automatically swivelling his head towards the source of his name. "_What_?" he growled, still unhappy about everything that had happened earlier that day, before realising just how uncomfortable and putrid his plastron felt and smelt. He looked down right as Mikey reached his side and he saw red.

Mikey tripped backwards as Raph swiftly jumped up, fists flying and yelling obscenities in his face. The smaller turtle struggled to keep his bulkier brother back but to no avail.

"How dare you cover me in this crap, you idiot!" Raphael bellowed furiously.

"_It wasn't me! It was Cottage Cheese Demon! I came in and saw it on you!_" Mikey yelled back hurriedly, trying desperately to get Raph to listen and stop attacking him.

Raph growled, too livid for words since Mikey was obviously still trying to lie. He wiped his hand down his plastron before rubbing it roughly over a spluttering Michelangelo's face.

"_Raph! That's_ _enough_!" Leo's voice rang out over the struggling and shouting forms on the ground. "_Stop it and calm down!_"

"You'll make Mikey _sick_ doing _that_," Donnie snapped as he joined Leo in straining to pull Raph away from their little brother.

Coughing harshly and with tears prickling the corners of his eyes, Mikey crawled out from under Raph, a look of betrayal written indelibly on his face.

Donnie shot Raph a nasty look before reaching down and pulling Mikey to his feet. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up before you become sick."

Mikey allowed himself to be led away.

- . - . -

Sometime after both Mikey and Raph had been cleaned up and checked over for any ill effects, the brothers met in the pit. Raph was still seething but he was definitely a lot calmer than previously. He was however, adamant that Mikey wasn't coming on patrol with them that night.

"That's not _fair_!" Mikey whined. "I didn't even do anything but you dudes won't even listen to me!"

"Bit hard to listen when all you do is spout crap all day about 'cheese demons' and whatever else you make up on the spur of the moment!" Raph retorted.

Leo buried his face in his hand. "I hate to admit it but Raph has a point, Michelangelo."

Mikey let the indignant hurt show in his face and body language, "You didn't believe me heaps of other times either, even when I was right!"

"Like when? Name a time!"

"When we first saw the Kraang!"

"Ugh! You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope, never!" For a moment, Mikey felt his familiar grin flash across his face.

"Well, that one doesn't count!" Raph countered spitefully.

"What about Leatherhead then? I was right about him too!" Mikey pointed out.

"Yes, you were right about him and yet, he still kept grabbing me _by_ _the face_!" Donnie retorted pointing both index fingers at his countenance.

"Once right in fifteen years means nothing," came the sneered reply.

"There was also the time when I fired the Shellrazer canon and totally saved your lives when you guys wouldn't even let me try it out."

"I'm sorry Mikey," Donnie began apologetically, "but you have to acknowledge just how insane this all sounds."

"Yeah, I know it does, D," Mikey admitted quietly, "but it's really the truth."

"That may be but Raph is right regardless. You can't come tonight."

"Donnie?" Mikey's face flushed, stung with perceived betrayal.

Donatello sighed, "You had mouldy cheese rubbed in your face not too long ago."

"You said I was okay though!"

"Was there something you didn't tell us, Donnie?" Leo asked, looking to Donatello in concern.

"No, I wouldn't have hidden anything if I knew there was a problem." Donnie reassured Leo before turning back to their smallest brother. "However, Mikey, you could still develop breathing problems and just to be safe, I really do not want you away from home for the next day or preferably two."

Looking down at the ground miserably, Mikey was unable to deny that what his brother said was reasonable. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Mikey?" Donnie attracted his attention again. "If you begin to feel _any_ ill effects while we are gone tonight, inform Master Splinter at once. He'll call me back home immediately if necessary. I don't think you should have any problems though."

"Look on the bright side, Mikey," Leo smiled, "you'll have the T.V. all to yourself."

Mikey looked up at Leo smiling, more for his brothers' benefit than his own. He would much rather go out into the cool freedom of the night with his siblings but after a day like today, where everyone had been against him for no reason, maybe a few hours of alone time was actually a good idea after all. However, he really wished that at least one of the others would be there to keep him company.

Mikey had felt far too alone all day as it was.

- . - . -

Shortly before Leo, Raph and Donnie left the lair that night for patrol, Mikey turned on a videotape and pretended to immerse himself in it. Sometimes, like right now, he wished he really were as shallow as his brothers seemed to believe him to be. He wasn't though and as a result, he just couldn't get into the cheesy, old flick that was playing on the television in front of him; there really felt like there was just no point. Eventually, Mikey picked up the remote control and turned the telly off, staring at the blank screen in front of him.

"Michelangelo?" Mikey turned to see his father standing nearby, a concerned expression etched into his furry face. "Ogenki desu ka. Are there any ill effects from your earlier experience with the mould?"

"I'm fine, Sensei." Mikey answered, turning back to stare ahead again. He was aware of Splinter moving over beside him and settling into a seated position.

For a few minutes, there was a companionable silence but then, Mikey couldn't stand it any more. He turned himself sideways on his seat to face Splinter straight on.

"Why can't my bros at least hear me out? I _know_ I say a lot of stuff that sounds like nonsense or straight out nuts to them at times but I also know how to be serious when I really need to be and they never see that!" Mikey burst out. "They never want to listen to me or they just shoot me down when I have an idea without even giving me a chance!"

He took a breath before continuing. "Most of the time, I only want to lighten the mood."

Mikey saw Splinter's eyebrows raise questionably at that last comment and he chuckled, "I said most of the time, not always."

"I am aware of that, my son and I do believe deep down, your brothers know this also. In the moment however, they tend to forget as you often have a tendency to take your pranks and jokes too far, not to mention to play them at most inopportune times."

Mikey opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Splinter held up a paw, silencing him.

"If you are not careful, your carelessness may someday cause someone great hurt." Splinter continued solemnly.

Mikey was silent for a moment as he looked down, then he looked up again, directly into Splinter's eyes and said seriously, "I really didn't do anything wrong today, Master Splinter. I didn't pull any pranks." Mikey paused, thinking to himself, 'Though my bros have so got a doozy coming their way after today...'

"I do believe you, Michelangelo," Splinter assured. "However the question remains, what did cause all of this?"

"Cottage Cheese Demon." Mikey stated with certainty. He straightened up as he spoke, eyes twinkling with life and energy once more. Knowing that just one person was even taking him seriously for once really felt great!

Splinter sighed deeply. "Perhaps you should tell me the full story?"

Mikey grinned and animatedly explained everything he knew of that had happened. He never noticed his father's gaze tighten and become sterner as the tale progressed. When Mikey was finished talking, there was silence while Splinter processed what he had heard.

"The mouldy cheese must have had an hallucinogenic effect on you when you tried it, Michelangelo." Splinter at last began.

"But I didn't try it!" Mikey interrupted quickly."I told you that, Sensei. Leo came in before I could and then when I came back later, it was gone!"

Splinter nodded, "I am aware that is what you believe. However, while I do believe such things as oni and youkai exist, they do not exist in cheese. You most likely just forgot tasting it due to the hallucinations. There was a reason I told you to throw that cottage cheese out. Maybe next time, you will actually do as I tell you."

Mikey felt his heart sink... and there he had thought that someone was actually listening to him for once.

"The best thing you can do right now is rest until this passes, Michelangelo. Things will make far more sense later." Splinter promised gently.

Mikey watched wordlessly as his father stood and made his way back towards the dojo, where his own room was located.

"For now, I will return to my meditation. Make sure you come to me if you start feeling ill or the hallucinations get worse and I shall inform Donatello when he returns home." Splinter waited a moment for a response that never came, before finally stepping through the door and out of Michelangelo's sight.

'If Master Splinter didn't believe me, why would he say he did?' Mikey thought dejectedly as he continued to stare at the entrance that Splinter had disappeared through.

"Dunno why I even bother trying to be serious... not like anyone ever notices anyway..." he muttered, picking up the remote and fiddling with it.

…

'Maybe Master Splinter got taken over by Cottage Cheese Demon!' Mikey suddenly thought in horror, dropping the device in his hands. 'Can it _do_ that?'

"What if he suddenly starts insisting we call him the Cheese Master! Worse! What if he starts cutting the cheese?"

'Nuh! He's a ninja master. He's stronger than that and he defeated the Rat King so he'll be fine...'

…

"I'm so _bored!_"

…

"Wonder if Donnie's got any of that industrial strength glue lying around..."

Mikey's eyes trailed around the room as he climbed onto his knees and twisted on the bench. 'Where is Cottage Cheese Demon hiding anyway...'

…

'If they wanna blame me for pranks I never did, I'm so going to give them something to complain about.'

Snickering, Mikey stood up and went to grab two empty water balloons from his stash and half fill them. One he placed underneath Leo's pillow in such a way that hopefully it wouldn't appear out of place; his brother was scarily observant after all. The other, he placed under the blankets in the middle of Raph's bed, knowing his hot headed brother so often just flopped onto the bed for a while before removing his gear and actually going to bed, especially after either a hard training session or patrol.

He stared in the direction of Donnie's room for a few minutes. It would be pointless doing similar to him since his brainy brother simply fell asleep in his lab too often. Besides which, he usually went to bed long after everyone else and by that point, he would be aware to be cautious from the reactions of their brothers. Mikey smiled and trotted over to the lab and started searching, especially careful not to leave signs of his having been in there. He couldn't find any industrial strength glue but he did find other stuff and used it to stick some of Donnie's tools in place.

'This is just the beginning. You dudes are so going to be pranked for a week solid for not listening to me,' Mikey laughed, anticipating how much fun he would have making up for such a rotten day.

Mikey startled as a sudden gurgling filled the air. He glanced down towards his stomach, "Man I'm starved!" he realised. "I hear you stomach and I shall obey!" With that, Mikey turned resolutely on his heel and walked determinately into the kitchen. Flinging open the door, he choked on the mustiness in the air and looked around in dismay. There were mouldy growths everywhere.

Again!

It was the worst yet and Michelangelo was so sick and tired of it all that he wanted to cry.

Or scream.

Yeah, screaming would make him feel better. "ARGHHH!"

Okay, so screaming was a bad idea after all, he realised with a fresh burst of coughing brought on by the intake of the fetid air. Mikey closed his eyes a moment, trying to steady himself and not to breathe in too deeply again. Steeling himself, Mikey reopened his eyes and peered around the room, looking for the nemesis he knew must be there.

Mikey's eyes narrowed and his nictitating eyelids came across, covering them in white as he zoomed in on the little demon. It was sitting there, laughing at him. It had grown in size yet again, its features in sharp contrast to the lumpy, oozing mess of its form. Small chunks of cheesy flesh were percolating from its body, sliding downwards like lumpy oatmeal falling from a tipped spoon. Malevolence rolled off it in waves so strong that Mikey was half surprised he wasn't wiping out.

To Mikey's utter shock, Cottage Cheese Demon spoke, its voice rough and thick, like the texture of its frame. "I came to punish the mother." It moved like glop spreading across the table, slowly heading towards the grossed out turtle. "And I shall grow, feeding off fear and anger until I drown the whole Earth!"

"My bros and I will stop you!" Mikey swore, never shifting his gaze from the living cheese.

It laughed, sounding much like a person choking on a throat full of phlegm. "They will never even believe you until it's too late. Their animosity sustains me!"

Mikey drew his 'chucks from their holsters, holding them at the ready with one end of each under an armpit.

"Let the cheesing commence!" it challenged.

"Talk about cheesy!" Mikey groaned launching himself at the demon.

Laughing maniacally, Cottage Cheese Demon flattened itself, spreading out over the table, as Mikey landed plastron first onto the mouldy mess. It flowed out in small chunks from under the nunchaku-wielding turtle. Mikey rolled very quickly off the table to his feet, eyes never leaving his target. Releasing the other end of the nunchaku in his left hand, Mikey gave it a quick whirl, swinging one end at the slippery fiend. Again, the demon just slid out of the way, its evil eyes taunting Mikey the way Mikey usually taunted Raph.

"Fast little Cottage Cheese Demon, aren't you?" Mikey begrudgingly admitted, tracking his foe as it slimed its way across the kitchen.

The thing laughed anew, even as Mikey tried attacking again, only succeeding in crashing heavily into the stack of storage containers by the refrigerator. Salt, flour, sugar, oats and rice sailed through the air, cascading down on nearly every surface in the room. Mikey hauled himself to his feet, eyes widening and twitching at the state of his kitchen as he took in the dreadful sight of all those wasted ingredients.

"That's it! You don't _mess_ with _food_! That's just depraved!" Mikey cried out in horror of the tragedy raining down around him. "You're going down little, evil dude!"

"No whey! You'll never edam catch me, turtle!"

"And everyone thinks I'm not mature?" Mikey muttered, giving chase as the little curd-ball whizzed out of the kitchen through the now open door.

"Caerphilly, that's my heart you're dealing with," the demon mocked from on top of the television.

Mikey couldn't believe how fast it moved. By the time he got to the pit and jumped at Cottage Cheese Demon again, it was gone and he was crashing towards the television set. Unable to stop, Mikey closed his eyes tightly and yelped his dismay. "Donnie's going to _kill me_!" Mikey's shell clipped the T.V. as he tried desperately to twist out of the way while still in mid air, succeeding just enough to manage to catch hold of it and bring it down on top of himself rather than smashing all over the floor. Breathing in relief, Mikey gingerly laid the television down on the ground beside him and stood. Priorities, after all.

Gazing around the room, Mikey tried to locate where the demon was hiding itself. However, due to all the mouldy cheese growths beginning to spread and ooze around the room, it was nearly impossible to detect and Mikey felt himself growing frustrated.

"This is nacho day," it gurgled with scornful laughter.

Mikey's attention snapped to see Cottage Cheese Demon taunting him from on top of their Space Heroes pinball machine. He rolled his eyes, "That's breily bad, dude."

Immediately as the gremlin moved, Mikey gave chase once more. All around the common area, the living cheese baited him as they dodged and attacked in a seemingly never-ending dance. It didn't take too long before Mikey found himself beginning to slip precariously in the mounds of mouldy muck left behind wherever the demon had manoeuvred.

Mikey knew he was getting nowhere fast.

There was no way he could do this; no way he could take down this monster alone, small as it still was and obviously growing. He wasn't willing to give up and stop trying though. However, chasing the demon was simply not going to work. It was just too fast and slippery, even for Mikey's speed and agility. He needed a way to trap it but who was he to come up with a plan?

Mikey knew he needed Leo.

Or maybe Donnie.

Both of those brothers were great with ideas and he obviously wasn't or they may actually bother to listen to him more.

Alarmingly, Mikey heard voices approaching from outside the turnstiles of the lair. He glanced towards the source before returning his focus to Cottage Cheese Demon but it was gone.

Looking around wildly, Mikey groaned, he was going to be in so much trouble when his bros came in, he just knew it! 'Maybe I can distract them somehow? Head them off... Anything to stop the guys from coming inside!' The fast turtle dashed towards the exit, ready to leap over the turnstiles but his brothers beat him to it. Mikey quickly somersaulted over the top of them instead, landing behind the trio and grinning brightly as they turned to face him.

Donnie eyed Mikey suspiciously. "You're supposed to be taking it easy, Mikey," he admonished. "Not running around and getting... filthy..."

"It's okay, I feel great, D!" Mikey assured quickly while glancing past Donnie's shoulder. How was he going to get them out of here before they saw the state of the lair?

Raph cleared his throat, reluctantly trying to draw attention to himself, "I... we... brought you back a couple of slices of chicken and hot sauce pizza." His eyes, Mikey noticed when he looked, were shifting rapidly from side to side, never once landing on him. Mikey's grin widened, Raph was trying to apologise in that tsundere way that he loved to make fun of.

Suddenly, Mikey noticed movement from the squalid bulge of sludge spread near the door leading to the kitchen. He quickly but briefly focused his gaze over there and saw that Cottage Cheese Demon had its yellowed eyes fixated on the pizza box in his brother's hand.

"Are you _sure_ you are okay, Mikey?" Leo pressed in concern. "You are acting weird, even for you."

"Heh! I'm just really hungry, that's all!" Mikey laughed hastily. That excuse nearly always worked and anyway, it was true.

"Okaaay... You know, that musty smell is back..." Leo commented and he, Raph and Donnie started to turn around to face the lair.

Mikey panicked! 'Think quick! Think quick!' His eyes lit on Cottage Cheese Demon again, it had moved surreptitiously closer but Mikey at least had an idea what to look for by now. Its gaze was still firmly rooted on the pizza box held securely in Raph's hands.

The pizza!

Mikey whimpered.

The pizza...

'Sacrifices have to be made.' Mikey mourned desperately before bolting forwards, snatching the box from his violent brother and absconding with his prize. As he ran, Mikey tore open the box, pulling out the two remaining slices and tossing aside the empty carton even while he dodged and wove around the slippery patches.

"Mm, mm! Doesn't this smell great, Cottage Cheese Demon?" To emphasise and keep the demonic beast's attention on him, Mikey took the excuse to shove one of the slices in his mouth, making deliberate moans of delight as he chewed and ran. He didn't even need to put on an act for that part.

"_Mikey!_" Raph roared ferociously.

"Oh come on! _Again?_"

"I can't believe you would do this again, Mikey! This isn't even funny!"

Dimly, Mikey heard his other brothers commenting in dismay as they noticed the state of the room and he cringed, knowing how badly he was going to cop it later unless he could prove Cottage Cheese Demon's existence. "Less funny than you know, bros," he muttered through the remains of his mouthful of pizza as he raced into the kitchen.

Mikey heard the squelching movement of the cheesy demon behind him and he glanced back in panic.

_It was almost on him!_

Desperately, he looked forward and saw his target. Mikey put on a final, extra burst of speed, reaching the microwave just in time. Swiftly, the tired turtle opened the door, sadly tossing in the remaining slice of precious, delicious pizza. Cottage Cheese Demon was on it in moments, jumping in after the flung slice and Mikey slammed the door, relief filling his very being as he saw it trapped within. The demon turned to face him, fury and hatred filling its lumpy, rotten face as it reared up, making itself look bigger, much like Mittens did when she was on his shell, arching and hissing all those months ago.

"Aww, what's the matter? Feeling blue, cheese?" Mikey mocked, poking at the door as if he was a little kid tapping the glass of an aquarium.

"And what the heck do you think you are doing, Mikey?" Raph snarled, uncomfortably close and almost in front of him.

Mikey grinned sheepishly up at his brother. "The pizza was cold?" he asked hopefully.

Angrily, Raph slammed his palm backwards, hitting the microwave control panel and accidentally activating the quick start setting.

Mikey's eyes widened as he saw the demon start to bubble and fear fill its hideous face. "_Stop the microwave!_" Mikey yelled. "But _don't_ open the _door!_"

"Stuff the microwave! You better start explai..." The rest of Raph's reply was lost as the contents of the microwave suddenly exploded.

- . - . -

To be concluded

* Ogenki desu ka - Are you feeling alright?/How are you?

Just the brief epilogue to come. It will be posted shortly after this.

If you read my other stories, please take the time to check my profile. I have a poll there about an upcoming story that I would really appreciate your opinion on.

Thank you for reading, commenting and following. Sorry about the delay on this chapter but my friend who betaed this chapter computer broke and had to be fixed.

There will also be a One-shot sidefic sometime in the next week or so from 'And One to Grow On'.


	4. Epilogue

Beta: imjustpeachee (Thank you for letting me bounce thoughts off you)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All dialogue in the epilogue directly from 'The Mutation Situation'.

Epilogue

A few weeks later, under the bright light of a super-moon, Mikey was excitedly skating along the rooftops, performing jumps and tricks while his brothers whooped it up all around him. All four were thoroughly enjoying themselves in what felt like the party which never ended, though there had definitely been a hiccup in the mood during the whole Cottage Cheese Demon incident. Other than that, it had been quiet for well over a month now and they were still celebrating.

"We are _awesome!_" Donnie cried as he jumped from one air-conditioning unit on the side of an apartment building to another.

"And then I took my sai," Raph boasted loudly, demonstrating by slamming it point first into the air-conditioner he was lounging on, "and shortened that Kraang droid's skull! Wham! So cool!"

Leo stood grinning as he watched from a nearby pole, quickly interjecting at his first opportunity. "What about Master Splinter! I wish I could have seen him take out the Shredder!" He effortlessly jumped over to a nearby awning and from there, to the ground below, even as Mikey skated underneath; grinding his board along the edge of a public bench before skidding to a halt.

"And let's not forget, _Cottage Cheese Demon!_" Mikey exclaimed, posing with his hands outstretched in a mocking caricature of Cottage Cheese Demon's final hissy fit. "If we didn't stuff him in that microwave, the earth would have been drowned in _living_ _cheese_!"

"For the twenty second _time_, Mikey! There was no Cottage Cheese Demon. _Ever_!"

- . - . -

Never the end!

If you read my other stories, please take the time to check my profile. I have a poll there about an upcoming story that I would really appreciate your opinion on.

Thank you for reading, commenting and following. It really made my day seeing the alerts in my e-mails and made me want to get stuff out sooner.

There will also be a One-shot sidefic sometime in the next week or so from 'And One to Grow On'.


End file.
